


Envy

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, jace is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace gets jealous whenever he sees Clary and Simon in the same room. <br/>(Mid-City of Ashes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

    Clary and Simon were sitting on the couch of Clary’s house. Simon was holding Clary’s hand, rubbing small, continuous circles on the back. Clary’s torso was leaning on Simon’s slightly. As they cuddled, an obscure anime played on the television. 

    Clary liked these small moments, though they were most likely unimportant to Simon. 

    A quirky character on the show made a comment, which made Clary laugh. Simon loved her laugh, for it hadn’t changed over the years. Her head fell back, and their eyes connected. they smiled at each other, and Clary had swiveled her hips around, so she was facing Simon. Their lips connected. A passionate kiss was shared, their lips moving in unison.

    Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Clary moved away, but Simon seized her shoulders. He coaxed her back into the kiss, but the knocking was getting louder. Clary made a noise of impatience and protest, but it fell on deaf ears. The knocking of the door stopped, and the living room door swung open. Jace stood in the threshold. The two lips disconnected.

    “Sorry, didn’t realise I was interrupting something,” he said awkwardly, turning on his heel. “I need to talk to Clary, but if it’s an inconvenience, don’t bother.” 

    “Jace, wait,” Clary said, getting off of Simon and standing. Simon groaned and looked towards the floor.

    Jace had exited the room, and went into the kitchen. Clary caught the door and followed him. “What did you need?”

    “There’s been some demon activity in the park, and I want to check it out. Alec and Izzy are off somewhere, and I didn’t want to go alone.”

    “Is that all? What happened to fearless Jace?” Clary asked with a chuckle.

    “I’m not scared, Clary.” He rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want to get killed, going into a demon zone by myself.”

    “Strategically speaking, that’s not a bad plan. But are you sure that’s all this is about?”

    Jace’s gaze wavered a bit, and he hoped Clary hadn’t noticed. Yet, she did. “Yes,” he said.

    “No, you’re lying. I can tell. Your charm is faltering.”

    Jace set his elbows on the island, and he put his head in his hands. His wall was slowly crumbling down, and his facade was breaking. “It’s nothing.”

    “Lies, Jace. Tell me the truth.”

    Jace’s wall finally broke. “It’s hasn’t even been a month, and I’m  _ trying  _ to repress my feelings for you! It’s so hard, Clary. We went from kissing, not quite dating, to siblings,” Jace hissed.

    “You think I don’t know that? I’m still trying to wrap my head around all of this, Jace. If it’s worth anything, I don’t think we are brother and sister. It just...doesn’t feel right to call you my brother,” Clary said as she cast her gaze downward, toward the floor.

    “I’m still so in love with you. It’s just...wrong. I don’t want to believe I’m Valentine’s son, but all the puzzle pieces are there and have been put together. It just makes sense that I’m a Morgenstern, that we are Morgensterns.”

    Clary scowled. “I don’t care if that man is the man who helped create me, he is not my father, and I’ll never call him one. He abandoned his children, and he let us think he was dead! Not father material, if you ask me.”

    Jace sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I wish things were different, Clary.”

    “I do, too. But, the truth of the matter is, we can’t  _ be  _ together. Jace, I love you, but I’m trying to learn not to.” 

    Clary looked at her brother, she found herself letting go of a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. His dark, burn-like runes were signs of himself, and she always thought they looked so fascinating. She thought they made Jace special, and she often found herself wishing she could run her fingertips along the runes on his skin, feeling the years of wear and scarring. Clary saw his defined jaw and usually strong eyes, but now his eyes were hazy and sad. 

    “So, that’s it, then?” Jace spoke up, noticing Clary’s stare.

    “What’s what?” Clary asked.

    “We’ll never be together, and we just have to learn to love someone else?”

    “That’s exactly it.”

    Jace slammed his fist on the counter. Clary jumped back, flinching a bit. “Damn it, Clary! Before I met you, I thought love wasn’t possible. Not for me. But, then you came along and flipped my whole world upside down. I know that if I’m not able to be with you, I won’t find love with anyone else. Whenever I see you with the mundane, I get...angry, pissed off!”

    Clary set her jaw. “His name is Simon. Jace, leave it alone.”

    “No, Clary! God, I’m so in love with you, and it hurts. Physically hurts me, seeing you with him.”

    “Well, you can’t change it, so what is there to do? I love him, and he loves me. Jace, just drop it!”

    Jace sighed deeply, his voice shaking a bit. Clary knew he was near tears, but his “manliness” wouldn’t allow him to cry. “Do...do you still want to go on the hunt with me?”

    Clary turned around, heading towards the door. “No,” she said, her tone flat.

    “Clary, please-”

    “No, Jace.” She let the kitchen door fall behind her, leaving Jace alone.

    He regained his composure after a moment of stunned silence. He whispered a silent, “I love you” to Clary, and he desperately hoped she could, somehow, hear his quiet plea. Though, he knew this was impossible without an enhanced hearing rune. Jace knew it was true, that he couldn’t see into the future. Maybe there was someone else in the world for him. But, somewhere in his heart, he knew Clary was the only one for him. If he would have to be alone a million years before he and Clary would be able to be together, so be it. He would wait however long it took, possibly until the end of time. He didn’t care about the time apart, he just hoped there would be a day where he could hold her and call her his. How he longed to run his fingers through those beautiful strawberry locks, whispering sweet nothings only lovers spoke of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Tumblr! I write all my Cassandra Clare books fan fictions on there now!   
> Tumblr-- "illustriousprotagonist"


End file.
